


Happy Ending?

by Danaeka



Series: Death Can't Be My Release [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, F/M, Immortal Vanya Hargreeves, Immortality, Klaus Hargreeves and Vanya Hargreeves are Twins, One Shot, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: Five always had a peculiar way of fixing things… Yet he always seemed to startle her with said ways, hence her small jump at his sudden kiss. "Come with us, Jane"In her new books, everyone had evolved. Everyone except September… Maybe this was her time.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: Death Can't Be My Release [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866841
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Happy Ending?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I have news! Fiveya week is done! And I... I liked this series so much I... I'll make a small book for it, its titled 'September' and it will come out after I finish Demons of My Past and post halfway a new series I'm working on... 
> 
> So yea! Day Seven: Free Choice (new life/old life)

She worked as an author now. She no longer worked her musician career, at first it was sad but then she remembered that Vanya was a musician, Jane was an author.

"Good morning Miss. Doe" her editor greeted her, holding out his hand. "Read your latest piece. I really liked it!"

"Thank you Jack."

It was a running joke in the company to ship the two of them. For one, 'doe' was the term given to female deers and Jack happened to be a variable or the word 'Buck' that meant male deer. Destiny was a funny guy, it sure did know how to mess up her life.

"Though, maybe I can recommend something?" He grinned at her.

"Sure, I'm always open to suggestions"

"I noticed some sexual tension between Quentin and September" he raised an eyebrow, smiling sideways.

"... Why would you say so…" She gulped a bit too harshly while looking at him. Quentin was based off of the childhood version of Five she had fallen in love with. Five was a different person back then, he was kind, smart and gentle with her, back in a household where she never felt welcomed she knew not that feeling of belonging that Five gave her …

"Oh I don't know" he grinned" maybe the fact that everyone Septi fucks has somehow a characteristic of Quentin?"

Vanya tried not to wince, that was probably the stupidest decision she had ever made, the novel was about the story she told the old man back then, the day she got out of her tomb, it had turned real for her, that was the story everyone here at the publisher knew, they thought the lived hell in the foster care system and she could say she had. She spent years getting killed and killing for Reginald, to keep him alive, just for the bastard to go and kill himself.

In the book, September got that name because it was the month she was abandoned as a baby, her foster family wasn't bad, it was just… Her family was not great, they didn't hit, beat or starve her (as she knew many foster kids had to endure) but they also barely paid attention to her, made her feel small, eventually September left her home on the ninth day of the ninth month of the year… She found it hilarious as she left the mansion that exact same date September left her home. 

"Well, she does have issues." She pipped in.

"Yeah, but I want her to tell him in the sequel, Jane" she puffed and looked at him.

"Yeah? Who said there was a sequel coming?" Vanya half joked while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I did? I'm your editor, if I say sequel, then a sequel there shall be." With that he left her office. It gave Vanya time to think.

Quentin was indeed based off of Five, at least his childhood self, the one she originally fell in love with and the one she kept looking for in all her partners. Over the time she'd been Jane Doe, she had a boyfriend and two girlfriends, none lasted more than a month. Girls never made her feel anything more than physical attraction, especially if they were black haired with green eyes, other than that… She barely made a connection with them, with boys…

She kept comparing every single male candidate with the Five she remembered, she couldn't even stand them if they didn't have that jawline Five had…

Was she obsessed?

* * *

"Five, there's dinner in the- what are you doing?" Allison poked her head over the corner.

"Reading" he replied.

"... What exactly?"

"A book called…" He closed it for a second, "none of your business." Diego, who was passing by with Luther just heard a grunt accompanied by a small scream from Allison's part.

"... That's what it's called! Look!" He shoved the book in her face, just for Allison to burst out laughing once again.

"That author! I live for them now! Oh my gosh!"

"... Haha" he answered sarcastically, "I know you do, it's a book series from Vanya" Five told her before placing the book on the table near his coffee cup.

"Wait… Really?" She sat down in front of him.

"Yeah really, she wrote two of these up until now, they're actually really good." Allison lifted an eyebrow and wiggled them slightly. Five, ashamed, looked to the side while rubbing his head. "I mean, it's a nice book with good ratings."

"How do you know it's from her?" He just lifted the backside of the book to show her the small autobiography printed of the author, along with a picture of Vanya in her new looks, her new name and her new signature. "Okay… You say they're two books? What's the other one?"

"Why do you care?" He answered, going back to his lecture again.

"Five, I swear to Go-" Allison lifted her hand and magazine again, just to have Five jump to the other side of the room to throw another book at her face.

"THAT'S THE NAME!"

* * *

Another year went by, Vanya kept on going on and about her new life, writing novels and proofreading for another few authors. She noticed her small book series with questionable names gained quite a bit of following lately, she wanted to feel happy for it, but she had sold her family yet another time…

And that got Vanga wondering… honestly? Had she done that same thing before? Had she sold her family's life to strangers the same exact way Reginald had done before? Her books were inspired by the childhood impressions she had of their siblings, how she had looked up to them at the start.

Then every character had started evolving, Quentin wasn't the complete ass hole Five was this new time around, he had feelings, Amara wasn't fashion and beauty obsessed anymore, Brandon actually cared for his family instead of just having a hero complex thanks to his abusive father, Alex was not prostituting himself anymore for cash, Kevin was begging to understand his sister's problems and starting to help her, and Bonnie… Bonnie was as cute as ever, always the wise one of the group and yet she learned to say things without being mean…

Maybe her books were a 'what if' for her… What if Reginald had never adopted them? What if Five hadn't left? What if Klaus had been a good twin? What if Ben never died? What if Diego wasn't an idiot? What if Allison hadn't taken her to court? What if Luther never went to the moon?

It was all in her mind and, for years she tried to convince herself it was not the case, she wasn't making any excuses… She wasn't trying to fix her old life in this new one. She wasn't…

" _NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

That scream got her out of her own ass… Looking to her side, she noticed an alleyway she avoided since she died there in 2012, it was a dark place for a reason. Just what idiot went in there alone? Just to be sure aje opened up her hearing for a bit.

 _"Please, leave her alone, she's just a kid. Is it money you want?"_ now… Wasn't that interesting? The woman went in with a man, a man's who's voice was.. Awfully similar to Luther's.

_"You know the drill Hargreeves. You killed my father, I kill your daughter"_

Hargreeves? Now she had to get involved.

Upon entering the alleyway and seeing the guy's face, she immediately recognized him, he was the spitting image of his father. A man she had killed for Reginald.

" I don't know what you're talking about man! I never killed anyone!"

"Don't lie! You her last name! It can't be a coincidence."

She could now take in the scene, it wasn't just Allison and Luther there, Five was also with them, why he hadn't killed this guy was beyond her, but little Vanya looked very scared. She wouldn't allow it… This little girl has done nothing wrong, she was just born with a curse last name.

"I suppose you meant me?" Vanya got in the middle, grabbing the little girl by the wrist to push her towards her parents. "You look just like your dad" she grinned.

"... I don't know who you are"

"But I do know you!" She replied. "Your dad was planning a terrorist attack Mr… Lane. Lane right?"

"I don't care! He was my father!"

"Father of the year then…" She sighed. "Look, your problem is with me, let them go." She gestured with her head to the trio and small girl.

"No! A life for a life! My father died!" Vanya sighed, it had to be done.

"Say hello to your father." He looked confused just to fall to the ground a few seconds later, clutching his chest. "Bye bye Mr. Lane" Turning to face her family, Vanya nodded and turned to leave, just to have Five grip her wrist one more.

"You're not disappearing again Va-Jane…" Her eyes stared into his. "Look we… We aren't perfect, but you aren't either! We can work it out together, all of us! The family you want is here! We just have to make it work!"

"No Five, I was very clear last ti-"

Five always had a peculiar way of fixing things… Yet he always seemed to startle her with said ways, hence her small jump at his sudden kiss. "Come with us, Jane"

In her new books, everyone had evolved. Everyone except September… Maybe this was her time. Looking over she saw how much everyone had aged… They were probably nearing their mid thirties (they were already over). She looked the same… Vanya needed to enjoy her time with them, as Jack had said… Quentin and September needed to get together, maybe Vanya and Five had to do so too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this kinda rushed... It was ಠ_ಠ that's one of the reasons it will have a series. Because I want to make this 'Jane Doe' idea, justice. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Mimi out!


End file.
